La vérité, l'âpre vérité
by Irilde
Summary: Défi 45 du Poney Fringant: Pourquoi? Les pensées d'Elrond à la mort de son frère, sur le choix d'Elros et le sens de la vie.


Ma réponse au défi n°45 du Poney Fringant: Pourquoi?

Pour une fois, j'ai laissé de côté les humains pour les elfes. Elrond qui essaie de faire le deuil de son frère et qui réfléchit sur l'absurdité de la vie

Disclaimer: tout est à Tolkien et le titre est une citation de Danton. J'ai un peu modifié le canon pour les besoins de l'histoire. Normalement Elrond ne rencontre Celebrian que bien plus tard durant le Second Age.

Une dernière chose, je sors de ma période Tolstoi et l'influence de Guerre et Paix se fait fortement sentir. J'ai repris un thème et une scène (en l'adaptant bien sûr). Voilà. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

"J'arrive de Númenor avec de tristes nouvelles.

- Mon frère.

- Il est mort seigneur."

Il y eut un long silence

"Je suis désolé", fit l'elfe

Il se tint là ne sachant que faire. Que pouvait-il dire à celui dont le frère était mort, non pas au combat, mais tout simplement de vieillesse? Alors il s'excusa une nouvelle fois. C'était encore ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire

Elrond n'écoutait plus. D'un geste il congédia le messager. "Il est mort… mort… mort…" Le mot résonnait dans son esprit comme une cloche, le son allait s'élargissant jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne insupportable. Il serra le dossier du fauteuil si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Mort… Non ce n'était pas possible, sûrement le messager faisait erreur. Vite, le rattraper, lui poser une nouvelle fois la question! Qui était-il d'ailleurs? Un elfe venu de Tol Eresseä, qui avait fait escale à Eldalondë et qui avait appris la nouvelle. Mais comme il faisait un pas vers la porte, le mot revint à lui et le submergea. Mort. Non, c'était sûr. Son frère était parti. Il était passé par-delà les cercles du monde. Il le sentait. Et aussitôt dans son esprit fusa la question.

_Pourquoi, Elros? _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

L'un des meilleurs souvenirs qu'il avait de son frère était celui d'une nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à la belle étoile. C'était l'été. Les Fëanorians s'étaient arrêtés en Ossiriand pour quelques temps. La nuit était chaude et l'air sentait bon la sauge et l'humidité qui montait de la terre. Avec Elros ils s'étaient allongés pour regarder les étoiles.

Il ne savait plus qui avait parlé en premier. Lui sans doute. Il avait dû montrer à Elros une constellation, ou lui expliquer que l'oiseau qu'ils entendaient était un chat-huant; et Elros s'était sûrement moqué de lui, pour passer ses journées à lire et à faire ensuite étalage de sa science devant Maglor. Ce qu'Elrond se rappelait très clairement, c'était ce que son frère lui avait dit: qu'il ne pourrait jamais tout savoir, qu'il était illusoire de penser que tout avait un sens.

Elrond s'était défendu, s'animant de plus en plus. Bien sûr que c'était possible, bien sûr qu'il y avait une explication. Et même si certaines choses semblaient incompréhensibles, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elles le seraient toujours. Non, un jour, à force d'efforts et de recherches tout serait clair. Il voulait savoir, et un jour, promettait-il, plus aucune question ne resterait sans réponse.

Son jumeau avait secoué la tête, peu convaincu. "Le monde est si grand, Elrond. Regarde. Et on est si petit. Il est trop grand pour qu'on puisse le comprendre", avait-il fait en montrant le ciel qui se déroulait au dessus de leurs têtes, immense parsemé de points lumineux si nombreux qu'Elros avait renoncé à les compter.

Ils s'étaient tus. Elrond avait regardé le ciel en s'émerveillant. Il n'était pas d'un noir uniforme comme il l'avait toujours pensé. Il était au contraire parsemé de multiple nuances. Du bleu foncé au noir, il ressemblait aux taches d'encres sur le bureau de Maedhros quand il renversait l'encrier. Et contrairement à son frère, il ne s'était pas trouvé trop petit. En regardant le ciel, si grand et si profond, il avait confusément senti que derrière tout ça -la terre, les arbres au loin et ce ciel - se cachait quelque chose, qu'il y avait dans cette vie quelque chose de plus grand, de plus important; quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas encore mais qui était bien là, aussi infinie que les cieux au-dessus

"Elrond?

- Mmh…

- Tu n'as pas l'impression, quand tu regardes ça, que tu pourrais tomber dans le ciel tellement il est profond?

-Si

- Et pourtant c'est impossible, pourquoi?"

Elros s'était redressé à demi, fixant son frère. "Pourquoi reste-t-on collé à la terre?"

Elrond avait réfléchi quelques instants avant d'admettre: "Je ne sais pas".

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Elrond n'avait jamais douté que la vie ait un sens. Et dans la débandade de son existence, il s'était accroché à l'idée qu'il y avait forcément une raison à tout cela, tandis que son monde se désagrégeait peu à peu autour de lui.

Et pourtant…

_Pourquoi?_

Maintenant tout cela avait disparu. Depuis la mort de son frère, les mots n'avaient plus de sens, les raisonnements sonnaient faux et les questions restaient sans réponse. L'univers avait perdu toute sa logique et sa cohérence. Le monde n'était plus qu'une machine dont il voyait désormais les engrenages, et dont les roues tournaient aveuglement.

_Pourquoi Elros? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné?_

La même pensée qui revenait sans cesse, l'empêchait de dormir. Tout le monde autour de lui se montrait prévenant. Tous chuchotaient pour ne pas le déranger. Tous le regardaient avec tristesse. Mais ce n'était pas leur compassion qu'il voulait, c'était son frère. Et il ne le reverrait jamais.

Il tournait et retournait les même idées dans sa tête, s'acharnant à trouver une raison à tout ceci, à comprendre pourquoi son frère l'avait laissé. Il n'y parvenait pas. Lors de leur dernière entrevue -si lointaine, et pourtant il lui semblait que c'était hier- il ne s'était pas obstiné. Il lui avait souhaité tout le bien possible, mais il n'avait jamais compris son choix. Aujourd'hui encore il ne le pouvait pas. _Que cherchais-tu Elros, que voulais tu trouver parmi les hommes?_

Parfois, il se sentait comme dans un rêve. Ça ne pouvait être vrai. Il allait se réveiller avec son frère bien vivant à côté de lui. Elros _ne pouvait pas_ être mort. Mais le réveil ne venait pas et il restait seul face à l'absurdité de la vie.

Non ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir quelque chose, il devait y avoir une explication. Il aurait mille fois préféré que son frère soit mort au combat, en tentant de défendre les siens. Au moins il aurait péri pour quelque chose. Il ne pouvait concevoir que son frère soit mort _juste comme ça_, de vieillesse, comme à la fin d'un spectacle quand l'acteur tire sa révérence et disparait dans les coulisses. Il devait y avoir une raison, la mort d'Elros devait faire partie de… De quoi exactement? Il ne savait pas, d'un plan, d'un des vastes desseins d'Ilúvatar. Pourquoi la vie, sinon? À quoi bon vivre, à quoi bon agir, bâtir, aimer si la mort survient ensuite et emporte tout, si tout retourne au néant? Et pourquoi était-il vivant, lui? Pourquoi alors que son jumeau, sa moitiée n'était plus là? À quoi bon être immortel pour voir tout autour de soi se flétrir puis disparaitre?

Puis un jour, l'idée lui vînt qu'Elros aussi s'était posé les même questions, rendues plus terribles par l'approche de la fin. Elrond le connaissait trop bien. Il avait beau le cacher sous des montagnes de cynisme, les même interrogations lui taraudaient l'esprit. Pourquoi avait-t-il choisi les hommes? Quelle vérité avait-t-il entrevue? Car il l'avait forcément trouvée, il le devait. Elrond n'aurait pas supporté que son frère soit mort sans avoir trouvé la réponse, que ses dernières pensées aient été la peur du néant qui allait l'engloutir.

_Pourquoi Elros, pourquoi les hommes?_

Ses journées se déroulaient dans la même obsession douloureuse. Il errait sans but dans le palais, dans la ville, dans le port. Cherchant à s'étourdir, à étouffer la question qui revenait sans cesse. Elle l'accompagnait partout où il allait, lui collait à la peau et tout finissait par disparaitre. Ne restait plus qu'elle et la réponse qui se dérobait sans cesse.

Il parcourait les vastes salles de réceptions. Elles étaient désertes et seul l'écho de ses pas résonnait sous les voûtes. Y avait-il des voutes semblables à Armenelos? Dans une pièce attenante, des musiciens répétaient pour le banquet du soir. En le voyant arriver, la jeune danseuse interrompit sa danse et, radieuse, l'invita à se joindre à eux. Il refusa d'un geste.

_Était-ce pour ça, Elros? Pour le sourire d'une jolie fille?_

Il ne savait rien de la femme d'Elros, pas même son nom. Par dépit, par jalousie, il n'avait jamais voulu le savoir. En revanche il savait que son frère avait quatre enfants. Trois garçons et une fille, Vardamir, Manwendil, Atanalcar et Tindómiel. L'aîné devait être roi à présent. Il parcourait les rues de la ville. Au dessus de sa tête deux mouettes se battaient pour un morceau de poisson. Númenor, il le savait, Númenor était l'île des oiseaux. Aux portes de la ville deux chariots s'étaient embourbés. C'étaient des hommes. Ils étaient venus pour trouver asile ou des soins. L'un des enfants recroquevillé avait les yeux brillants de fièvre. Une femme serrait nerveusement contre elle son nourisson avec un air de bête traquée.

_Était-ce pour ça Elros? Parce que ce troupeau apeuré avait besoin d'un pasteur? Parce que leur malheur t'avait touché? Parce que tu pensais qu'en tant que fils d'Eärendil il était de ton devoir de les guider sur les flots vers la terre promise?_

Il parcourait la grande galerie qui surplombait la mer. Sur les murs étaient fixées des tapisseries. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil en passant. Le duel de Morgoth et de Fingolfin, Fingon et Maedhros sur le Thangorodrim, Ecthelion de la Fontaine, Hurin lors des Nirnaeth Arnoediad, Finrod Felagund dans son palais à Nargothrond, Eärendil jetant à terre Ancalagon le Noir… Il détourna la tête.

_Était-ce pour ça Elros? Parce que tu rêvais de gloire et de ton propre royaume?_

Il s'arrêta au bout de la jetée. Devant lui s'étendait la mer. Loin, très loin à l'Ouest se trouvait Númenor. Il y a presque quatre cents ans, son frère avait pris la mer pour ne jamais revenir, comme l'avaient fait son grand-père, son père et sa mère avant lui. Elrond avait épuisé sa promenade. Face à lui les vagues, le ciel, le cri des mouettes, et le terrible _Pourquoi_, et le _Parce que_ qui lui filait entre les mains. Il se dit que Maedhros et Maglor, plus que quiconque avaient ressenti l'absurdité de leur existence, en poursuivant des joyaux qui, ils le savaient, les mèneraient à leur perte. Pour eux la mort devait être un soulagement. Le seul moyen de briser la spirale infernale où les avait conduit leur serment.

_Était-ce pour ça Elros? Parce que tu voulais échapper au destin, échapper à ce monde? Parce que tu avais peur que ton sang ne te pousse sur cette même voie?_

Les jours suivants il se replongea dans son travail. Son zèle étonnait. Il passait ses journées dans son bureau, plongé dans une montagne de papier, n'en sortant que pour aller inspecter les murailles, les chantiers, les marchés; et pour jeter des ordres à ses subordonnés. Gil-galad était étonné par cette ardeur mais ne disait rien. Il sentait bien que c'était une échappatoire pour Elrond.

Désormais, le Semi-Elfe ne pensait plus, il s'absorbait dans les questions pratiques. Celles pour lesquelles, la solution s'imposait d'elle-même, qui nécessitaient une réponse immédiate. Avait-on payé les comptables? Serait-on dans les temps pour la construction de trois nouveaux navires? Quel était le meilleur emplacement pour placer un barrage sur le Baranduin? Les armées auront-elles suffisamment de capes et de bottes fourrées pour passer l'hiver? Où était passée la commande des trois mille assiettes en vermeil pour le service du Roi? Ne pouvant plus répondre aux _pourquoi_, il se reportait sur les _comment_. Toutes les idées larges, qu'il pouvait avoir, tous les horizons lumineux qui l'envahissaient et qu'il aimait développer l'avaient fuit. Le ciel au dessus de sa tête était pesant et fermé.

Il se trouvait un matin dans la bibliothèque du palais. Le printemps était bien là mais le ciel était morose, et déversait des trombes d'eaux depuis déjà deux jours. En regardant les nuages noirs, Elrond se dit qu'ils correspondaient parfaitement à son état d'esprit. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec son frère sous les étoiles lui revint alors en mémoire. Il sourit. Il savait maintenant pourquoi l'on ne pouvait tomber dans le ciel. "C'est l'attraction de la terre, Elros, chuchota-t-il. C'est ce qui fait que quand on lance un objet en l'air, il retombe toujours." Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre, espérant apercevoir un petit bout de ciel bleu. Il lui semblait entendre la voix moqueuse d'Elros quand il était enfant. "Comment tu sais que la pluie va s'arrêter un jour? Pourquoi est ce qu'on aurait du ciel bleu tout à l'heure?"

"Je ne sais pas, fit Elrond, mais j'espère qu'il fera beau ce soir"

_J'espère…_ Et tout à coup il comprit. Il ne trouverai jamais la réponse à ces questions parce qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse. Il fallait qu'il… Qu'il quoi?

"Non reprit-il, il y aura du ciel bleu parce que le vent s'est levé et que le vent chasse les nuages"

Oui, mais non, il venait de saisir quelque chose. On s'en moque, qu'il fasse beau ou non. C'est juste que le ciel, les nuages, et ce soir avec Elros et le ciel immense alors, et ce qu'il avait sentit…

_Je ne peux pas y répondre. _

Il ne comprenais toujours pas les raisons du choix d'Elros, et sans doute ne le comprenderait-il jamais. Mais il devait croire. Il devait croire qu'Elros avait finalement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, qu'il avait trouvé sa vérité quelle qu'elle soit. Il ne pouvait que le croire, mais il devait faire confiance à son frère. Elros savait ce qu'il faisait quand il avait choisi les hommes. Il était mort en emportant son _parce que_ avec lui, mais il l'avait trouvé. Et Elrond le trouverait lui aussi un jour. Mais ce qui importait, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de justification. Il y avait quelque chose dans la vie qui faisait qu'elle valait la peine d'être vécue, comme il y avait du ciel bleu qui se cachait derrière ces nuages - d'ailleurs, le voilà - mais il ne pouvait qu'y croire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le soir même on organisa une fête. Galadriel et Celeborn étaient de passage et chaque musiciens de la cité s'était juré de donner le meilleur de lui-même. En descendant dans la cour Elrond remarqua que les couples se formaient déjà mais que personne pour l'instant n'osait se lancer. Il remarqua Celebrian qui riait en compagnie de Sindar. Il alla vers elle et sans un mot avanca son bras. Elle le saisit et il l'entraina dans le cercle.

Elrond aimait danser. Il avait invité Celebrian parce qu'elle était souriante, parce qu'il savait qu'elle dansait bien et parce qu'elle était le premier joli visage qu'il avait croisé. Mais à peine l'eut-il enlacée que tous les _parce que_ du monde devinrent soudain inutiles. Ils étaient inutiles car il n'y avait plus de _pourquoi_, ni de _parce que_. Ou plutôt il n'y en avait qu'un: parce que c'était elle. Ils étaient là tous les deux. Elle et lui. Et c'était tout ce qui lui suffisait. Et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Le ciel au dessus de leurs têtes était semblable à une trouée d'or au milieu de nuages en fuite. Ciel de traîne, la tempête est passée.

* * *

Voilà. Désolé pour les premières phrases. Elles sont horribles je sais mais je n'avais pas d'idée sur la façon d'attaquer mon défi.

Vardamir, Manwendil, Tindomiel et Atanalcar sont parfaitement canoniques. Vardamir n'est pas devenu roi après son père mais a abdiqué en faveur de son fils

Finalement je donne pas la raison du choix d'Elros. Manque d'imagination de ma part, et parce que je ne pouvais pas choisir entre les quatre hypothèses proposées. (toutes plausibles à mon avis).

j'espère que vous avez aimé :)


End file.
